1. Field
One or more embodiments of the invention relate to an electronic apparatus (e.g., a digital photographing apparatus) and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus employing an image plane phase difference auto focus (AF) for predicting motion of an object and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a single lens reflex (SLR) camera in the related art, phase difference auto focus (AF) is performed for focusing on an object. To perform the phase difference AF, it is necessary to arrange an AF mirror between an imaging lens and an imaging device. Performing phase difference AF using a mirror requires evacuating operation and installing operation of the mirror for performing AF while images are being continuously captured, and thus it is difficult to continuously captured images at high speed.
Meanwhile, in a mirror-less camera employing image plane phase difference AF, phase difference detecting pixels that may be used for phase difference AF are arranged at an imaging device, and thus an AF mirror is not necessary. Therefore, a mirror-less camera is capable of continuously capturing images at higher speed as compared to a SLR camera.
However, to continuously capture images of a moving object using a mirror-less camera, an imaging sensor outputs a signal of phase difference detecting pixels for AF detection during live-view image display. Therefore, a focus is detected based on that information. Therefore, in the case of an object motion (referred to hereinafter as “moving object”) predicting AF, AF is possible only while a live-view image is being displayed. As a result, it is difficult to capture continuous photographing images (referred to hereinafter as “continuous image capture”) and performing moving object predicting AF at high speed.
Meanwhile, methods for performing AF with prediction of motion of an object in contrast AF technique have been introduced. However, focus may only be detected while live-view image is being displayed in the methods, and thus it is difficult to perform AF at high speed.